


Daisy Diggory

by Mayhem24_7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cedric Diggory is a good brother, Choose Your Own Ending, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy Redemption, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanon Draco, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff main character, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Multiple Endings, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, No Smut, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, When I Say Slow Burn I Mean SLOW, cedric diggory has a sister, like seven years of slow burn, so you know he's nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem24_7/pseuds/Mayhem24_7
Summary: The Harry Potter series told through the eyes of an original character: Cedric Diggory's younger sister Daisy. As she grows and learns magic at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the wizarding world falls into war and Daisy finds herself caught between Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy. A slow burn love triangle with plenty of angst and fluff to go around where you choose the ending.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character/Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Original Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue: Floating

**Author's Note:**

> Daisy Diggory is an original character I made up for the purposes of this story, she’s Cedric’s little sister and is in Harry’s year at Hogwarts. This story is a love triangle with Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom where you pick who Daisy ends up with! There are multiple endings so you’ll be able to choose which makes your heart happy. But before you meet Daisy, a few notes about the story.  
> This story is a blend of the books and movies as there are some things I just prefer one way or another so if you’re reading and think “wait that wasn’t how that happened in the movie!”, it is likely because I liked the book version better (at least for story reasons) or vice versa. The main plot line will be canon-compliant (for the most part, I am adding a whole new character) although I am adding in several of my own head canons/generally popular head canons from the fandom, including the redemption arc Draco deserved. If you are the originator of one of the fandom head canons I use and would like credit, please just let me know! The story will mostly be focused on Daisy but occasionally I will include scenes without her that relate to the plot, usually having to do with Draco or Neville’s perspectives. I thought it might be interesting to see the events of the books from the perspective of a minor character and to see what was happening at Hogwarts while the trio were off horcrux hunting.  
> I spent A LOT of time on the Harry Potter wikia so I could get even the background characters correct but for many of the unnamed/unknown housed ones, I just sort of threw together names and houses as they’re not exactly important to the story. For Cedric’s friends, I chose canon characters from his year and gave them personalities as we didn’t really get that from them in the series. The character “Leanne Moon” is actually a hybrid of the character “Leanne” and the character “Lily Moon” as they are literally not ever given real personalities or discussed in the series and I felt I could play around with that.  
> I’d also like to make it expressly clear that the Draco in this story is very much a “fanon” Draco as I find canon book and movie Draco to be ahem… not good (to put it lightly). This is very much my own take on his character and story in general, so to all those who dislike Draco: this story may still be for you, especially if you’re more inclined towards Neville.  
> A warning: this story will include intense scenes and storylines including graphic depictions of violence, gore, torture, war, grief, death and mourning. Strong language may be used occasionally and adult themes will be present but no actual sexual content will occur.  
> This story really is just for fun because I love the series so much and have a nasty habit of daydreaming so I thought I’d put it to good use and write it all down. I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters and am making no money off of this. I really hope you enjoy this!

Daisy Diggory saw it before she felt it: the bright flash of red emanating from her opponent’s wand, traveling towards her at high speed, although everything felt like it was in slow motion. The world seemed to go quiet, the deafening battle around her gone silent as she stared down the spell hurtling straight for her. Too fast to jump from it’s path or shield herself, but not fast enough that she didn’t register what was about to happen. The ball of fiery red light inched closer and closer until it reached her with a thud. The impact didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would, a numbness radiating from where it hit on her stomach. It wasn’t like the Cruciatus curse, there was no pain, at least not yet, just a dull ache spreading out from the site of impact, increasing in intensity as it spread.

The air rushed out from her lungs and none came in to replace it. She felt weightless and suddenly realized she was falling backwards. More like floating backwards, her feet swept completely off the ground as the spell pushed her away. She felt her wand leave her hand, her hands outstretched in vain as she was thrown back. She tried to focus. She heard soft explosions, her mind registering that although they sounded miles away, they were right in front of her. She tried to focus on the other sounds. A horrible, cackling laugh echoing across the courtyard. Someone screaming her name, pain and panic evident in their voice. It felt like hours but was truthfully only seconds since the curse hit her.

Her body finally crashed into something behind her, halting her trajectory. A wall maybe, or some rubble. Merlin, there was so much rubble around, it was hard to remember what the courtyard looked like without it. Her school, her _home_ , was in ruins. The place of her happiest memories destroyed. The people she loved, her classmates, her friends, her family, dead or dying around her. The Wizarding World as she knew it was at war and was crumbling before her very eyes.

Pieces of her life flashed through her mind, snippets of scenes flooding back to her: Her mother singing her to sleep as a child. The feeling of grass between her toes. Walking through the woods with her father, pointing out different birds and clouds. The comfortable and familiar scent of her home: like vanilla and flowers. The proud hug her brother gave her when she got her letter to Hogwarts. The feeling of being chosen by her wand. The round-faced boy with the buck-teeth smiling at her shyly as he introduced himself. Hours spent in the greenhouse with the round-faced boy, surrounded by the smell of fresh dirt. The sting of falling off a broom for the first time and the determination to get back up onto it. An unnatural chill down her spine and the hopelessness that followed. The blonde-haired boy with the sad blue-grey eyes brushing the hair out from in front of her eyes as he sat in a cot in the hospital wing. The sound of rain on a window pain. The feeling of snowflakes falling on her face. The peaceful quiet of hours spent in the library tutoring the blonde-haired boy. The warm taste of Butterbeer drunk with friends.

It was almost all too much to bear, too many miniature tableaus of her life’s moments flashing before her eyes too fast. But yet even more memories came flooding in, the happier ones becoming fewer and farther between. Slow dancing in the snowy courtyard outside of the silvery ballroom. The shock of cold water as she gasped for air. A good luck hug that became a goodbye. The awful sound of her father’s screams and her mother’s wailing as they realized only one had come back alive. Anguish and grief, felt for the first time in the most painful way. Daisies on the kitchen table. The sting of pain from a cursed quill. The feeling of air flowing through her hair while flying. The confusion and terror of her first battle, yells bouncing off the marble walls as streaks of bright light rushed by. Her first kiss, quick and sweet. Christmas gifts exchanged with nervous smiles and tight hugs. A hand caressing her cheek, wiping tears from her eyes as they kissed her goodbye. Falling asleep on the soft sweater-covered chest of someone she loved, feeling warm and safe even if just for a moment. A reassuring hand on the small of her back and whispered promises. The moment of strange calm before the battle begun.

They came all at once, nothing staying long except the pain of the memories coming to an end. She fought to suck in air, to keep her eyes open, as the world blurred in pain, the numbness subsiding into a building ache. Was she going to die here? She didn’t want to die. Not yet. Not at the hands of these Death Eaters. Not after everything she’d been through. Not after everything she had survived. She was only seventeen. There was still so much she wanted to do. Still so many places she wanted to see. Still so many words and feelings she left unsaid.

Was this how it felt to die? Was this how he felt when _he_ died? It certainly seemed slower than the Killing curse, so perhaps her brother had been spared the excruciating pain. Maybe he didn’t have that horrible recognition of what was happening to him as the life left his body, or the realization he was helpless to stop it. Her brother had not died alone, but she wasn’t sure if she would be so lucky. He had died at seventeen, would she follow suit?

If she died now, would she see him again? Would he look how she remembered him best, like the cheery, handsome boy with bright eyes, color in his cheeks and a kind smile always on his face? Or would he look like he had that awful night, like his pale corpse with lifeless eyes left open, dirty cuts and scrapes that would never bleed again on his face? When she died would there even be anyone left alive to mourn her as she had for him? To bury her with wails and desperate nights of grief? Or would the enemy just discard of her body with a laugh, no-one left to shed a tear?

She fought to keep her eyes open, lying on the cold ground, the world slowly fading to black as she looked up at the stars in the sky. At least it was a beautiful night to die, she thought. A blurred figure, maybe two, crossed into her faded vision of the heavens as her eyes closed, unsure if they would open again.


	2. The Youngest Diggory

The young girl tapped her feet together excitedly, her eyes taking in the busy train platform. She sat atop her trunk, holding an owl’s cage on her lap as her older brother Cedric pushed her on the luggage trolly, their parents trailing behind. The spotted grey owl, named Sunflower by a very young Daisy, was a present shared by her and her brother that they’d been given for Cedric’s first year. Mr. Amos Diggory had his arm draped around his wife, Gale, as they walked a few steps behind their children in an attempt to give them some space and ease the transition to school, which had been Amos’ idea as Gale’s nerves over the last few weeks were starting to annoy their independent-minded daughter. King’s Cross was crowded, more than it had been in the years before when she had gone with her parents to wave her brother off on the train, or at least it seemed that way to her. The energy causing her to bounce her shoes off one another as she rode forward down the platform was part excitement, part nerves. Daisy Elaine Diggory, a girl of eleven years, was finally going to be getting on the train, finally going to Hogwarts.

Cedric, a thirteen year old boy, leaned forward as he pushed and quietly asked his younger sister “Alright Daisy?”

Daisy turned her head and locked eyes with him, smiling shyly before responding “Just a little nervous.”

Daisy had the same grey eyes as her brother, and the same brown hair, although his was lighter than hers. Cedric smiled reassuringly.

“You’ll be alright, you’re gonna love Hogwarts.” He answered her. “And even if you don’t, you’ll have me!”

“What if I don’t get into Hufflepuff like you?” Daisy asked, nervously.

Cedric continued leaning over the trolley as he pushed, his head just over his little sister’s shoulder, her nervous eyes looking at back at him.

“No matter what house you get, even if it’s Slytherin, you’ll still be my little sister and I’ll still love you. Besides, I’m friends with a few students in my year from the other houses, so no matter where you end up, you’ll be alright.” He assured her.

Daisy smiled and Cedric halted the trolley as they stood in front of a brick barrier between platforms nine and ten.

“Alright! Ready then?” Amos asked his kids as he and his wife looked on proud.

“Ready?” Cedric asked his sister.

“Let’s go!” Daisy responded and Cedric pushed the trolley into the barrier with a running start, smiles wide on their faces as the magical passage took them to platform nine and three-quarters. The platform was packed with excited children and nervous parents as Cedric pushed Daisy and the cart to an empty carriage on the far end of the platform and helped her hop off.

“We’re here a half-hour early, dad.” Daisy said, noticing the clock on the wall said 10:30.

“Better a half-hour early than a half-hour late, dear. Besides, it’ll give you time to settle in on the train before it leaves. Long journey to Hogwarts, you’ll want to be comfortable. The Ministry only gave your mother and I until 11:30 to come in for work so the sooner we can get you all set for the trip, the more time we’ll have to say goodbye before we have to leave.” Amos explained as Mrs. Diggory began fretting with Daisy’s uniform, smoothing it in a last ditch effort to be allowed a few more moments worried about her daughter before she departed for school.

“Mum! My uniform is fine! Stop messing with it, you’re embarrassing me.” Daisy exclaimed, looking around nervously, hoping no-one saw her mother babying her.

“Daisy, I have given you space and respected your wishes to not make a big deal out of the packing, and the wand buying, and the supply shopping, at least allow me a few seconds of making sure my little girl is looking nice before she leaves me for a year.” Gale said, pointing her finger at Daisy, who sighed but allowed her mother to continue on with the fretting.

Cedric placed a hand on his sister’s shoulders and said “She’ll do this every year, you know. Just consider yourself lucky she’s not licking her thumb and using her spit to clean a smudge of jam off your face. She did that my second year and half the school was calling me ‘jam face’ for months.”

Daisy giggled and Gale gave her son a stern yet playful look “Cedric Elias Diggory, I am your mother and you two are my only children, I will take care of you while you are under my roof, no matter how ‘embarrassing’ you think it is.”

“I didn’t know we lived in King’s Cross!” Daisy chimed in and Gale sighed as her children laughed.

Amos stepped in, placing his arm back around his wife “Ravenclaw-worthy sarcasm, Daisy, but don’t sass your mother. She only worries because she loves you. Now, do you two have everything? Wands, sandwiches for lunch, a few Knuts for the candy trolley?”

Daisy and Cedric nodded.

“Good. Now lets get your trunks and the owl onto the train and then we can say proper goodbyes.” He said. Cedric opened the train door and they began carrying Cedric and Daisy’s trunks inside.

“This is my usual train car, Daisy, all my friends will meet us here soon.” Cedric explained as they got the two trunks stowed away on the luggage racks above the seats. Daisy placed Sunflower’s cage on the rack as well, the owl cooing happily and going to sleep. Daisy and Cedric stepped off the train and back onto the platform, facing their parents.

Usually this was the point when Daisy would hug her brother and wave goodbye as he left on the train but this year, she would be on it with him. This year she had to say goodbye to her parents instead. Daisy was excited of course but anxious about leaving home. As if she could sense this, Gale pulled Daisy into a long tight hug, trying to hide her crying as she finally pulled out of the hug. She held her daughters hands and looked at her in the eyes.

“You are going to be so great, my love. Write often and listen to your brother. I love you so much.” She said, trying not to start crying again.

“I love you too mum.” Daisy responded pulling her mom into another hug.

Amos pulled Cedric into a hug as well, assuring his son that he’d make him proud again this year. Amos hugged his daughter and told her as well “Daisy Diggory, make us proud my dear.” Daisy heard her mother telling her brother to look after her for the thousandth time, saying her ‘I love you’s and ‘Goodbye’s through proud tears.

Cedric put a hand on Daisy’s shoulder and led her onto the train, sitting beside her and peering out the open window at their parents. They waved at one another and then Amos put his arm around his wife’s shoulder, leading her away from their children with a final farewell. Daisy tried to turn her head so Cedric wouldn’t notice that she too was now crying, but nothing escaped her observant brother.

He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away Daisy’s tears, holding her hand and telling her “I cried my first year too. Loads of kids do, its nothing to be embarrassed about. You shouldn’t be ashamed that you love someone and don’t want to say goodbye.”

Cedric knew that his sister would want a distraction to keep her from thinking of their parents again so he changed the subject.

“Personally, I think Sunflower sleeps too much. Look at her, taking a kip up there.” He exclaimed, pointing. Daisy giggled. “Lazy thing. Every time I finish a letter and go to send it, she’s always asleep and I have to wait until she wakes up to send it.”

Daisy and Cedric smiled, her worries receding to the back of her mind. Suddenly, the door to the train compartment slid open rather quickly.

“Oi, wanna help with my trunk Diggory? Or shall I just break my back getting it myself?” A tall boy in Ravenclaw robes holding a black owl in a cage asked loudly, stern look on his face.

“Maybe you wouldn’t break your back if you didn’t pack so many clothes, Davies. We wear uniforms five days of the week, you don’t need a hundred different shirts for the weekends.” Cedric responded sharply. The two boys looked at each other intensely, as if they were in a staring contest. Daisy shifted uncomfortably in the silence and was relieved when Cedric’s face cracked into a smile and they erupted into laughter.

“Got you Cedric, is this Daisy?” The boy said, nodding at her.

“Yeah. Daisy can you hold his owl while we get his trunk?” Cedric asked and when she nodded, the boy handed her his owl’s cage before he and Cedric left the compartment. Daisy looked at the beautiful owl and a moment later they returned, carrying a rather large trunk, seemingly very heavy by the way they struggled to lift it up onto the luggage rack. Cedric sat back down with a tired exhale as the boy took his owl back from Daisy and placed it carefully next to his trunk.

“Merlin seems a little restless today.” He said referring to his owl as he sat down across from the Diggory siblings and extended a hand to Daisy. She took it nervously.

“Sorry if I scared you earlier, it’s somewhat of a tradition for Cedric and I to see who can go the longest without breaking the angry act. I’m Roger Davies. Cedric never stops talking about you Daisy, the whole group is very excited to meet you.” The boy said, shaking her hand and sitting back into his seat.

“Rog is a third year like me but he’s in Ravenclaw.” Cedric told his sister.

“Saw Adrian and his parents talking with the Malfoys, near the front of the train, so he’ll likely be here soon.” Roger told Cedric who nodded. “Can’t wait to collect my two galleons from each of you when I win the bet.”

Cedric laughed.

“I think I’ll be the one collecting but it’s nice that you’re thinking optimistically, Rog.” He responded.

Daisy's face scrunched into a confused look and Cedric explained “The group has a little bet on what house you’ll be sorted into Daisy, everyone gives two galleons to the person who guessed your house correctly. Nothing to worry about, its all just fun, and you know I’ll be proud of you no matter where you end up.”

Daisy nodded and Roger leaned forwards, looking Daisy in the eyes.

“But if you happen to tell the hat to put you in Ravenclaw, I’ll cut you into my winnings.” He whispered with a sly smile. Daisy giggled.

Cedric noticed someone through the window, saying “There’s Kenny and Patty, let’s go help them with their luggage. We’ll be right back Daisy.”

The boys left and Daisy tapped her feet together nervously, watching through the window as the boys met up with a boy and a girl and helped them carry their trunks to the carriage. With everyone trying to get the trunks up onto the luggage rack, Daisy had to lift her feet up onto her seat so there was enough room. As soon as the trunks were stowed away, the two strangers sat next to Roger as Cedric sat back down next to his sister.

“Daisy, this is Kenneth Towler and Patricia Stimpson. Kenny is a third year Gryffindor and Patty is a third year Hufflepuff. Guys, this is my little sister Daisy.” Cedric said as Daisy shook the hands of the two new arrivals and smiled politely.

Cedric’s friends seemed very nice and she was happy to have a distraction from thinking about how nervous she was.

Kenneth checked the watch on his wrist noting aloud “Adrian only has five minutes before the train leaves, really cutting it close this year isn’t he.”

As if on cue, a tall boy with short brown hair arrived at the train compartments’ window, dragging a trunk behind him and clutching something in his Slytherin robes. He waved and Cedric and Kenny headed out to help him with his trunk as he carried whatever was in his robes into the compartment carefully after them. He sat down next to Daisy.

“Hello, you must be Daisy. I’m Adrian Pucey.” He said extending a hand to her which she took with a smile. The lump in his robes meowed, much to Daisy’s surprise, and he pulled out a small black and white kitten, just about the size of his hand, holding it out to the girl to pet.

“Oh, its so cute!” Daisy exclaimed happily as she stroked it’s tiny head.

“Her name’s Dipsy. She was just born a few weeks ago and I have to keep her warm in my robes for now.” Adrian explained with a proud smile.

“Adrian’s in third year with us and he’s a credit to Slytherin house, never find a more honest quidditch player than him. He’s a good example of why you shouldn’t be nervous if you get into Slytherin house, they get a bad reputation but many Slytherins are kind and decent people, Daisy.” Cedric assured his sister as Adrian put the kitten back into the inside of his robes, holding it to his chest.

“In fact, no matter which house you’re in, you’ll have one of us to look after you.” Patricia assured her.

“And maybe you’ll be in the same house as Harry Potter…” Kenny added. “Heard a rumor he’s starting at Hogwarts this year.”

“It’s true, the Malfoys were telling my parents earlier that they thought they saw him in Diagon Alley with Hagrid and apparently everyone at the Ministry has been talking about it.” Adrian revealed.

“Really? What house do you think he’ll be in?” Daisy asked, amazed.

“Heard his parents were Gryffindors so probably there.” Kenny said.

“Well I’m more concerned where you’ll end up, Daisy. I brought my galleons but I’d like to keep them and collect from everyone else.” Roger joked.

“Definitely Gryffindor.” Kenny said confidently. “Brave and courageous.”

“You can’t just guess that everyone will be in Gryffindor.” Patricia said.

“I think she’ll be Ravenclaw, she seems very smart and curious.” Roger said matter-of-factly.

“She could be Slytherin, if she’s ambitious enough.” Adrian chimed in, Dipsy meowing in agreement.

“Well Cedric knows her best and he thinks she’ll be in Hufflepuff. I think so too based off everything Ced’s told us about her.” Patricia said.

“We can all guess as much as we want but at the end of the day, it’s up to Daisy and the Sorting Hat.” Cedric said, smiling at his sister.

“Where do you think you’ll end up Daisy?” Roger asked.

Daisy was saved from having to answer by the train’s whistle sounding.

“We’re about to leave Daisy, take one last look at the platform if you’d like.” Cedric warned.

Daisy leaned over to peer out the window at the platform full of parents waving to their children. She saw Mrs. Weasley, their neighbor, waving at a compartment a few cars ahead of them, her youngest child Ginny at her side. Daisy liked Ginny. The few times her parents had needed a babysitter for her and Cedric, they’d send them over to the Weasley’s house, affectionately called The Burrow. Ginny was a year younger but aside from the Lovegood girl, Luna, they were the only young girls in the immediate area. Whenever Ginny got tired of playing with all her brothers, she’d invite Daisy over to hold a little tea party or play with the animals the Weasley’s kept. She’d miss Ginny this year, and Luna, for although they weren’t close, it was nice to have someone her age that she knew around. She contented herself with the thought that they’d be joining her at Hogwarts next year and that there would be plenty of girls her age in her own house that she could make friends with.

The train began to move forward, slow at first until it picked up speed, rushing away from the waving parents and younger siblings and turning a corner out of sight of them. Daisy leaned back into her seat and Cedric placed his hand on hers reassuringly.

Kenneth pulled a pouch out of his robes and began pulling different candies out of it, handing out Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum and Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans to everyone.

“My dad works at Sugarplum’s Sweets Shop in Diagon Alley, always sends me on the train with enough sweets for all my friends. What’s your favorite sweet, Daisy? I bet I have it!” He explained.

“Do you have any Chocolate Frogs?” Daisy asked.

“Of course I do!” Kenneth exclaimed giving her a handful of them.

“Thank you!” Daisy said as she began to open one.

“What card did you get?” Patricia asked and Daisy pulled it out.

“Helga Hufflepuff.” She answered, looking at the smiling plump woman on the card.

“I’m not one to put much in Divination but that may be a sign.” Patricia said with a smile as Daisy chewed on the Chocolate Frog.

“Absolutely ridiculous.” Roger said through a mouthful of Cauldron Cakes. He swallowed to clear his mouth before continuing. “Given the amount of Chocolate Frogs cards possible and the knowledge that some appear more frequently than others, it’s-”

“I’ll stop you there. We’re not having another discussion of the probabilities of getting the Hogwarts founders Chocolate Frog cards.” Kenneth interjected.

“Another?” Daisy asked her brother.

“Patty quite enjoys arguing with Rog about the advanced mathematics of Chocolate Frog cards but the rest of us have agreed to never bring it up after the argument last May.” Cedric explained and Daisy giggled.

She quite liked her brother’s friends and hoped that she would find a friend group as close as theirs during her time at Hogwarts. Looking out the window, Daisy noticed that the train was speeding out of London and into the countryside, beautiful rolling green hills surrounding them. She was suddenly struck with the realization that if she wanted to make friends in her year, she should start now, before the Sorting ceremony, so that she could have friends in other houses.

Daisy leaned over to her brother and whispered “I think I want to go try and make friends in my year. Is that alright?”

“Of course!” Cedric responded quietly “We’ll still be here if you need to come back and I’ll take care of your trunk and Sunflower when we get to Hogsmeade. Go enjoy yourself.”

Daisy smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hurried “thank you!” as she rushed out of the compartment and into the train’s hallway. She was determined to find other first years and make friends.


	3. The Hunt for the Toad

Walking down the train’s corridor, Daisy peered at the different doors into the compartments, hearing laughter and soft chatter from within. She wasn’t exactly sure what she was looking for, perhaps a sign to open one of the doors, and she quickly found it. She had only gotten a car or two down when she suddenly heard a yelled “NO!” from inside a compartment.

She quickly slid the door open and asked “are you alright?” to it’s single inhabitant. Inside, she found a round-faced boy with brown hair sitting alone, frowning. His robes had no house colors on them so she knew he must be a first year. The boy looked at her with surprise before looking down at the floor embarrassed and muttered “I’m fine. It’s nothing. I’m sorry I bothered you.”

Daisy could tell that he was obviously very upset and was seemingly all alone. Without even thinking she took it upon herself to sit down across from him, meeting his gaze and responding “That yell didn’t sound fine. It sounded like you were upset. You can talk to me, maybe I can help.”

The boy looked at her inquisitively. Perhaps no-one had ever been so straight-forward with him or he was simply surprised at the boldness and kindness of a literal stranger. He seemed speechless and uncomfortable so Daisy offered him a Chocolate Frog, which he took with a mumbled “thanks” and began to eat. When he was done eating, she smiled at him and he finally spoke.

“I’ve lost my toad.” The boy said sadly. “He was in my jacket pocket when I got on the train but when I checked just now, he wasn’t there. He’s always running off but if I don’t find him before we get to Hogsmeade, he’ll probably be lost forever.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. What does he look like? I can help you try to find him.” Daisy supplied.

“Trevor is a greenish-brown toad and he’s covered in bumps. He was a present from my Uncle Algie. I really need to find him.” The boy said.

“Don’t worry, we will!” Daisy assured him. “My name is Daisy Diggory, by the way.”

She held out her hand and the boy shook it nervously.

“I’m Neville Longbottom.” He supplied with a shy smile, showing that his front teeth were somewhat buck-toothed.

“Pleased to meet you Neville. We should start searching for Trevor at the front of the train and work our way back here.” Daisy said and Neville nodded in agreement.

They set off, leaving the compartment behind and walking towards the train’s engine. The walk to the front of the train took a few minutes but they finally arrived at the door to the two foremost cars: the Prefects’ carriages.

“Wait! We can’t bother the Prefects!” Neville said as Daisy raised her fist to knock on the door. “They might give us detention or something for annoying them.”

“Prefects are supposed to help students, Neville, don’t worry.” Daisy assured him.

She knocked politely on the carriage door and when it opened, she was greeted by Percy Weasley, who she knew from The Burrow. Percy could be uptight but he was very responsible and as he was now a prefect, he might be able to help.

“Can I help you?” He asked.

“Hello Percy, congratulations on becoming a prefect!” Daisy said and Percy smiled for a moment.

“Is there something wrong, Miss Diggory?” He asked, returning his face to being serious and professional.

“My new friend Neville has lost his pet toad so we’re searching the train for it. Have you seen a small green and brown bumpy toad by any chance?” Daisy asked and noticed that Neville perked up when she called him ‘friend’.

“I’m sorry, but I haven’t seen a toad. I’ll check the Prefects’ carriages and ask the other Prefects. If I find him, I’ll bring him to you.” Percy said.

“Thank you!” Daisy said as he shut the door and she turned to Neville. “Alright, lets start asking each compartment. You ask this one and I’ll ask that one.”

Neville nodded and they knocked on their respective compartments. Daisy found a group of older Slytherins inside hers and asked if they’d seen a toad. One of them replied that they hadn’t and Daisy thanked them before shutting the door. She looked over to see that Neville had had no luck with his compartment either.

“Let’s keep going.” Daisy said and they continued along through the cars, asking the inhabitants of each compartment about Trevor but having no luck in locating him. A few cars down from the Prefects’ carriage, Daisy opened a compartment to see four boys sitting inside, evidently first years by their robes. There were two very large boys, as well as a boy with very blonde hair and a boy with a dark complexion.

“What do you want?” The taller of the large boys barked.

“I’m really sorry to bother you but my friend is looking for his pet toad, you haven’t seen one anywhere have you?” Daisy asked with a smile, hoping her kindness would soften their attitudes.

“We haven’t seen any stupid frogs. Now go away!” The boy yelled again.

“Goyle, where are your manners?” The blonde boy scolded and the boy looked ashamed. He turned to Daisy. “I’m sorry about him, we haven’t seen a toad.”

“Well, thank you anyways.” Daisy said and went to shut the door but the blonde boy stopped it from closing.

“My name’s Draco Malfoy. This is Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zabini.” He said extending a hand.

Daisy recognized the last names, famous pureblood families, very ancient, and very wealthy. But aside from Goyle’s rude outburst at her, the other boys seemed pleasant enough. She hoped they weren’t like their ancestors and didn’t care about blood purity, she thought it might be nice to be their friends.

“Daisy Diggory.” She supplied, shaking his hand politely.

“What house do you think you’ll be in?” He asked.

“I don’t really know what house I’m gonna be in.” Daisy said. “I’ll be happy with wherever the Sorting Hat puts me.”

“Well we’re all gonna be in Slytherin, like our families, obviously.” Draco said matter-of-factly.

This didn’t surprise Daisy, many of the pureblood families had all been in Slytherin for centuries of their lineages. She wondered how many of her distant ancestors had been in that house. She suddenly realized that she was supposed to be looking for a toad, not talking about the Hogwarts houses, and went to excuse herself from the conversation.

“I’d better get back to searching, I’ll see you at Hogwarts!” Daisy said with a smile and closed the door to the compartment.

She watched as Neville closed the door to the compartment he was looking in and frowned sadly, not having found his toad. Daisy put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly and he looked at her.

“Don't give up yet, Neville. We still have half the train to search.” She comforted him and he nodded.

So they continued searching; compartment after compartment, car after car being another failure. It seemed no one had seen Trevor at all. They still had a few more cars to go and so Daisy still had hope they could find him after all.

Daisy opened a compartment to find four first-year girls sitting inside. Two of the girls, identical twins by the looks of it, and a third girl with curly hair were looking strangely at the fourth girl with frizzy brown hair who seemed to be mid-sentence, although her audience seemed to be more annoyed than interested.

“I also read in _Hogwarts: A History_ that although the school was established in the late 10th century, it wasn’t until the early 11th century that Salazar Slytherin fell out with the other founders. And-” The girl stopped when she noticed Daisy had opened the door.

“Hello! I’m sorry to interrupt, but my friend has lost his toad. Have you seen a bumpy green and brown toad?” Daisy asked.

“No, I’m sorry, we haven’t.” One of the twins replied with an apologetic smile.

“Well thank you.” Daisy said and went to close the door but was stopped by the frizzy haired girl saying “wait!”

The girl stood up and asked “Do you need any help finding him?”

“Oh that would be lovely, my friend is very worried and three sets of eyes are better than two. Thank you!” Daisy said as the girl stood up and headed out to the corridor, her fellow compartment passengers looking somewhat relieved of her departure.

As they got into the hallway and the door to the compartment slid shut, Neville joined them, having struck out in his compartment as well.

“Neville, this is… I’m sorry, I don’t think I got your name.” Daisy said to the girl.

“Hermione Granger.” The girl answered.

“Neville, this is Hermione, she’s offered to help us search for Trevor.” Daisy said before turning to Hermione. “I’m Daisy Diggory and this is Neville Longbottom.”

Hermione smiled.

“Let’s get searching.” Daisy said, glancing at Neville who was anxiously biting his lip.

They continued on and although they went much faster by getting three done at a time, they sill had no luck finding Trevor. Daisy finished searching a car of older Ravenclaw girls when she turned to see Neville and Hermione standing together at a doorway. Daisy approached and heard Hermione ask someone inside “Oh, are you doing magic? Let’s see it then!”

Daisy stood next to Neville in the doorway and found inside a dark haired boy with glasses and a ginger haired boy she recognized as her neighbor, Ron Weasley. Neither of them were in their robes yet, apparently waiting until they got closer to Hogwarts to change, like many older students often did. Ron had his pet rat in his lap, eating from a candy box and had his wand pointed at it. Ron cleared his throat loudly before he spoke.

“Sunshine, daisies, butter, mellow… turn this stupid fat rat yellow.” He said confidently and a small spark flew out of his wand but did nothing to the rat except knock the candy box off of it’s head.

He shrugged at the dark haired boy who shrugged back. Daisy giggled, that was most certainly not an actual spell and she thought his older brothers must have given it to him as a joke.

“What are you laughing at-” Ron said angrily, turning to look at her but stopped and softened his face when he recognized her. “Oh, hello Daisy.”

“Are you sure that’s a real spell?” Hermione asked. “Well, it’s not very good, is it?”

Ron looked incredulously at Daisy and then the other boy as Hermione continued.

“Of course, I’ve only tried a few simple ones myself, but they’ve all worked for me.” She said.

Hermione pulled out her wand, stepped into the compartment and sat across from the dark haired boy.

“For example…” she said pointing her wand at the tape holding the boy’s glasses together as he widened his eyes in fear. “Oculus Reparo.”

The boys glasses were fixed and he took them off his face to look at them in surprise, even Ron looking up from the candy he was eating.

“That’s better isn’t it?” Hermione asked as the boys looked at each other.

Daisy giggled once more, it was clear that neither of them had tried using their wands yet, or if they had, they hadn’t been able to cast a real spell. Daisy had only been able to cast one spell herself, a very simple shield charm her father had taught her. Working at the Ministry of Magic made her parents very cautious people. They had lived through the war against the Dark Lord and were keen to ensure their children would be safe if he or his followers ever returned. Ron looked at her again, somewhat annoyed by her giggling.

“Daisy, shouldn’t you be looking for Noah’s toad?” He asked grumpily, pointing at Neville.

“His name is Neville, Ron, Neville Longbottom. And you wouldn’t be acting like this if it was your rat that was missing.” Daisy said.

“This is Daisy Diggory, she lives down the road from us. Hangs out with my sister sometimes.” Ron said to the boy who nodded and Hermione looked forward in disbelief, catching sight of something on his face Daisy couldn’t see.

“Holy cricket! You’re Harry Potter!” She said and Daisy realized she must have caught sight of his legendary lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

So it really was true, she thought, Harry Potter really was in her year. She wondered if she’d be in the same house as him, he seemed like a nice enough boy and Daisy still hadn’t made many friends on the train.

“I’m Hermione Granger.” Hermione supplied before turning to Ron. “And you are?”

“Ron Weasley.” He replied through a mouthful of Cauldron Cakes.

“Pleasure.” She said, obviously not very impressed by Ron’s eating manners. “You two better change into your robes, we’ll be arriving soon.”

She stood up and returned to the doorway with Neville and Daisy but paused to speak to Ron before she left.

“You’ve got dirt on your nose by the way… did you know? Just there.” She said pointing it out and Daisy saw that he did.

He tried to rub it away as Hermione walked away but only succeeded in rubbing it around.

“Erm… it’s still there.” Neville said politely and Ron sighed, using his shirt sleeve to wipe again.

The dirt came off this time and Neville nodded to let him know it was gone.

“Thanks.” Ron muttered and Neville smiled before leaving as well.

“Please let me know if you see his toad, Ron. Oh, and it was nice to meet you Harry.” Daisy said with a smile before leaving to go to the next compartment.

* * *

They finished their search with no luck, returning back to Neville’s compartment for the final leg of the trip. Neville looked like he was about to cry, so Daisy supplied them with the Chocolate Frogs she had gotten from Kenneth. Hermione entertained them with facts about Hogwarts that she had read about and Daisy shared stories her brother had told her about the castle.

“What house do you think you’ll be in?” Hermione asked as Daisy finished telling them about how her brother had friends in every house. “Personally, I think I’ll either be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.”

“Umm… probably Hufflepuff.” Neville answered nervously. “I’m not smart enough for Ravenclaw and I’m not brave enough for Gryffindor and… well, I don’t think I’ll be a Slytherin. So probably Hufflepuff.”

“That’s not true!” Daisy said and he looked at her in surprise.

“You don’t think I’ll be a Hufflepuff?” He asked.

“No, you very well might be. I meant it’s not true that you’re ‘not smart enough’ or ‘brave enough’ for the other houses. I think you’re braver and smarter than you think.” Daisy said and Neville blushed. “And there is nothing wrong with being a Slytherin. Sure, a lot of dark wizards and blood purists are Slytherin, but that doesn’t mean that every Slytherin is one.”

“Merlin was a Slytherin.” Hermione supplied helpfully and Daisy smiled.

“I don’t know what house I’ll be in but I’ll be happy with any of them.” Daisy said and Neville nodded thoughtfully.

The group continued talking about the houses and Hogwarts itself and then had lunch. Neville had accidentally dropped and stepped on the sandwich his grandmother had packed him for lunch so Daisy gave him half of hers. By the time the train pulled into Hogsmeade station that evening, they had successfully distracted Neville from thinking about Trevor and he looked much more excited about the school than he had been before.

As they stepped out of the train, they found a rather large and bearded man with a lantern calling for all the first years to come to him. Daisy thought he must be Hagrid, the half-giant groundskeeper that Cedric had told her about. As they all walked towards him, Daisy caught sight of Cedric and his friends standing at the side of the platform looking around. Adrian was pointing at her and Cedric smiled when he saw her.

“I’ll be right back.” She told Hermione and Neville, before going to meet him.

As she walked up, he pulled her into a hug.

“Good luck Daze.” He said with a smile, using his nickname for her. “And enjoy the boat ride.”

She nodded as his friends all wished her luck. She returned to Hermione and Neville, who were talking to a boy with a thick Irish accent and a boy with dark skin and short curly black hair. They introduced themselves as Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas respectively as they walked towards Hagrid. Soon enough there was a gathering of first years around him, the older students having left the platform in the other direction.

“Right then! Follow me!” He bellowed, leading the excited gaggle of students down a dark and narrow path to the lakeside.

Across the lake and on a mountain stood a magnificent castle, lit up brightly in the darkness. So this was Hogwarts, Daisy thought, it was so much more beautiful than the pictures in the books she’d read. There was a small group of boats with posted lanterns at the lake side and Hagrid instructed them to get in, four to a boat. There was a clamoring of excited children and in the chaos, Daisy found herself sitting in a boat with Seamus and Hermione as well as a girl with short black hair who introduced herself as Pansy Parkinson, looking disapprovingly at them all. As Hagrid got in a boat by himself, Daisy looked around to see that Harry, Ron, Neville, and Dean were in the boat next to them. She smiled at them excitedly and Harry smiled back.

“FORWARD!” Hagrid ordered the boats once everyone was seated and the boats obeyed, gliding forward in an arrow formation with Hagrid’s boat at the tip.

They glided across the lake in a stunned silence, the only sound being an occasional gasped exclamation of wonder slipping from a student’s lips as they saw the castle’s lights over the glimmering lake, the moon shining brightly above them. Daisy was in awe of it all and was somewhat sad when they reached the other side and had to get out. Hagrid gathered them all back into a group and walked them up a stairwell to the top of the cliff, leading them right to the magnificent wooden doors of the castle. He ushered them inside and they walked up more stairs in a grand stone room, lit with torches, and stopped at the top by a woman in green robes with a pointed green hat.

“Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor McGonagall.” She said with a reserved smile and a Scottish accent as they stood before her on the top steps, a grand archway into a very large hallway behind her. “Now in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.”

Daisy looked down at her shoes nervously. This was just like Cedric had told her. She was going to walk into the Great Hall and be sorted. In a few moments, she’d know what house she’d be in for the next seven years. She knew that no matter what house she was given, her parents and brother would be proud of her but she was still very nervous. Your house dictated who was in your dormitory, and with whom you could hang out in the common room. Many people didn’t make many good friends outside their houses so it was crucial she got along with her housemates.

“Now while you’re here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points… any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.” Professor McGonagall continued but Daisy was distracted by a strange croaking noise emanating from near her feet. She looked down to see a toad sitting there, croaking away as Neville noticed him too.

“Trevor!” He yelled, launching himself forward to grab his toad.

Other students giggled and Professor McGonagall stared down at him over the rim of her glasses.

“Sorry…” He let out shyly, standing up and returning to his place in the crowd with Trevor in hand.

“The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily.” McGonagall said, turning to walk away from the group.

Daisy turned to Neville and smiled.

“I’m really glad you found Trevor.” She said.

“I’m really glad too. My Gran would’ve had my head if he was gone for good.” He responded relieved. “Thank you for helping me search for him. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem Neville, it’s what friends are for.” Daisy said and he smiled widely.

Neville was about to respond when they were interrupted by a loud voice.

“So it’s true then… what they’re saying on the train?” Draco, the blonde haired boy from before was saying to Harry and Ron who were stood in front of Daisy and Neville. “Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.”

The crowd of children murmured with whispered reactions of surprise. The entire group was now staring directly at the back of Harry’s head as Draco spoke.

“This is Crabbe, and Goyle.” He said motioning to them and Daisy noticed that Blaise was further back in the crowd talking to Pansy.

Draco pushed himself from his spot leaning on the staircase banister to approach Harry.

“And I’m Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.” He said with a smug look.

Ron stifled a laugh and Draco turned to look at him, glancing at Daisy behind him.

“You think my name is funny, do you?” He questioned angrily. “No need to ask yours. Red hair… and a hand-me-down robe… you must be a Weasley!”

Venom dripped off the inflection of that final word and Daisy frowned. She knew the Malfoys were a prominent Pureblood family as they were on the Sacred Twenty-Eight, a list of magical families that were ‘pure’ as they had not mingled with muggles. Blood purity was a ridiculous concept that Daisy hated. Her family had once been on the list but were removed after a great-uncle married a muggle and her family was proud of it. When she had met him on the train, she had hoped he wouldn’t be a blood purist as he seemed a nice boy but clearly she had been wrong. The Weasley family were friends to the Diggorys and although Ron could be a bit grumpy sometimes, she did consider him at least a good acquaintance, if not a friend. Daisy glared at Draco and he looked at her before quickly looking away to Harry.

“You’ll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort.” Draco said, throwing a glance to Ron. “I can help you there.”

He held out his hand to Harry who looked down at it and back up to Draco.

“I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.” He replied coldly and Draco’s face dropped.

Before Malfoy could reply, McGonagall returned, tapping on his shoulder with a scroll of parchment. He looked briefly to Harry angrily, then to Daisy. He winked and she rolled her eyes. What a foul boy, she thought, as he returned to his friends with a smirk.

“We’re ready for you now, follow me.” Professor McGonagall announced to the group.

She led them down into a large hallway and to a great set of wooden doors, which opened magically as they approached them. Inside was the Great Hall, just as Cedric had described to her. Candles floated in mid air, the ceiling bewitched to look like the night sky. Four rows of long tables filled with older students stretched to a raised platform at the end of the hall with a large table facing the students upon it. Here, professors, and Headmaster Dumbledore in a grand chair in the center, sat and watched as the gaggle of students marched down the walkway between the tables behind McGonagall. The students were awestricken by the enchanted ceiling but Daisy was more preoccupied with the hat on the stool in front of the professors’ table. As the students reached the front, McGonagall stopped them in front of the platform.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and a hush fell over the murmuring students echoing lowly in the Hall. He began to welcome them and make announcements but Daisy paid no attention. She was preoccupied, her head turned to look back at the Hall and search the tables for her brother. The table to her far left, by the fireplace was filled with Ravenclaws and she saw Roger giving her a wink as if to persuade her to help him win the bet. She giggled and turned to the next closest table and found it full of Gryffindors, Kenneth and several red-haired Weasleys among them. Kenneth smiled and gave her a thumbs-up and she smiled back before continuing her search. She looked to the table at the far right of the hall, against the wall. Adrian happily waved to her, it was Slytherin then.

The hat began to sing, but both the melody and it’s words were lost to her. She looked to the last table the one closest to her on the right. Scanning quickly, she immediately found Patricia and Cedric, sitting at the end closest to the front. Cedric was only a few yards from her, smiling at her. She realized that they, and all of Cedric’s friends in the other houses, were sitting next to the empty place settings reserved for the unsorted first years. They were all sitting there ready to sit with her if she was placed with them. She turned and stared at her feet in thought. She felt much better knowing that, but her stomach still turned in knots thinking about how in a few moments, she’d be sitting at one of those tables, which one dictating much of her Hogwarts experience.

The Sorting Hat sung something about Gryffindor, that being the only word she caught and her mind began to work. Gryffindor was the house of bravery and chivalry. She wondered if she was brave enough to be placed there. She was somewhat adventurous, she loved to explore the woods by their house and climb trees with her brother. Maybe she’d be placed there…

Once more she caught only a sliver of the Sorting Hat’s song as it crooned the word Hufflepuff. She thought about everything that Cedric had told her a true Hufflepuff was supposed to be: hard-working, loyal, kind, patient, just, true, and unafraid of toil. Her father had been a Hufflepuff… was she enough like him and Cedric to join them there? Her mom had always said she was a nice girl with a good heart, but was that true enough for her to be placed there?

The hat’s tune crossed her ears again as it sung about Ravenclaw: the house of wisdom and intelligence. Her father had said just this morning that she had a Ravenclaw’s wit when she joked. Her mother had been a Ravenclaw and Daisy had always loved to read with her, learning everything her mom wanted to teach her. She had always been very curious, sometimes to the point of being a trouble-maker. Did she love learning enough for the hat to send her there?

Once more, Daisy caught a bit of the hat’s song as it begun a rhyme about Slytherin house. Slytherins were ambitious and cunning with a proclivity for self-preservation. Daisy certainly had high hopes for her academic achievements and eventual career options. She was an out-of-the-box thinker too. And she knew that Salazar Slytherin had made it so only pure-bloods or half-bloods could be in his house, of which she met the criteria. Perhaps that’s where she’d end up…

Daisy realized suddenly that the hat had finished it’s song and that everyone was clapping. She quickly joined them and as it died down, Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a scroll in one hand and the hat in the other.

“Now when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.” She said.

Daisy, and most of the other first years, gulped nervously.

“Abbott, Hannah!” She announced and a girl with blonde hair stepped forwards to sit on the stool.

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and it thought for a moment before loudly announcing “HUFFLEPUFF!” The girl beamed and scrambled over to the Hufflepuff table which was cheering for her, the other tables clapping politely. Daisy glanced back to see her sit next to Patricia who was across from Cedric.

“Bones, Susan!” McGonagall called and girl with strawberry blonde hair walked forward.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat cried again after spending a moment on her head.

Again, Daisy turned to look at the cheering Hufflepuff table and saw that Susan had taken a seat a space away from Cedric. He was saving her the seat right next to him. She smiled at him as ‘Boot, Terry’ was called.

“RAVENCLAW!” The hat called and she looked back to the stage just as the boy darted away.

Everything was going so fast and she was so nervous that it was hard to pay attention, as ‘Brocklehurst, Mandy’ was sent to Ravenclaw.

“Brown, Lavender!” McGonagall called and Daisy recognized her as the curly haired dirty-blonde girl in the compartment with Hermione and the twin girls.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat called and Daisy glanced back to see her sit by Kenneth and the Weasleys.

Daisy realized she was biting her fingernails as ‘Bulstrode, Millicent’ was sent to Slytherin. She quickly pulled her hands down to her sides, clasping them together behind her back to stop her from doing it again.

“Corner, Michael!” McGonagall announced and Daisy shifted nervously.

C was right before D. Her sorting was approaching quickly, she thought as he was sent to Ravenclaw.

“Crabbe, Vincent!” McGonagall called and Daisy was not surprised that Malfoy had apparently predicted at least one of his friends’ house correctly when he was sent to Slytherin.

“Davis, Tracey!” McGonagall said and Daisy began to panic slightly while the girl was sent to the Slytherin table.

Oh no, she thought, unless there was some one who’s name started with ‘De-’, she was likely next.

“Diggory, Daisy!” Professor McGonagall yelled out.

Daisy froze, she couldn’t get her feet to move. Neville nudged her gently with his elbow and she was grateful as it stirred her to begin walking forward. The sea of first years parted to let her approach the platform and she had to focus not to trip on the steps. She sat down on the stool and held her breath as the hat was placed gently on her head, the brim slipping over her eyes. She didn’t fix it, her knuckles instead turning white as a she clutched to the edges of her seat. She gazed into the darkness nervously and the hat spoke, it’s gruff voice echoing in her head as it spoke to her alone, just as Cedric had warned her it might. No-one else could hear it.

“Hmm… interesting… you might be a hat-stall…” It muttered.

“A what?” She thought and it chuckled.

“Someone who takes a while for me to place… oh, it’s not a bad thing child, it means you could belong in more than one house and we must decide which one.”

“We?” Daisy asked.

“Why yes… you help me decide, it is your future after all… Now, let’s see here. The last two Diggorys were Hufflepuffs, you’re much like them, hard-working and loyal. But your intelligence! And wit… hmm, you may be more like your Ravenclaw mother than you think. Brave young thing… you could do well in Gryffindor. And what ambition there is! Not a bad Slytherin you’d make. What a tough decision…”

“So where do I go?”

“You could belong in all four so it’s up to you to choose Miss Diggory.”

“What if I can’t choose?” She asked, frightened.

“Then I put you in Hufflepuff.”

“Why?”

“Many centuries ago, when the founders charmed me to sort students, they laid out their criteria for their houses. But Helga Hufflepuff gave me an extra instruction, her house was to be open to those who couldn’t be placed. Whether it’s because a student belongs to multiple houses, or none at all, Hufflepuff is the house where they belong then.”

“That’s a lovely thought… and I could be with my brother…”

“So you’ve chosen?” The hat asked.

“Yes, I’ve chosen.” She replied.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat shouted to the hall and McGonagall pulled it from her head.

The students in all houses were clapping politely but Cedric and his friends had risen to their feet, standing above their seated housemates. The Hufflepuff table was clapping and whooping loudly as she hopped off the stool and scurried to join them, blushing at the attention. Cedric was beaming as he pulled her into a large hug.

“I’m so proud of you Daze!” He whispered into her ear before they sat down.

She shook Hannah and Susan’s hands and smiled.

“I haven’t ever seen a hat-stall!” Patricia exclaimed quietly as the sorting continued.

“How long was I up there?” Daisy asked as ‘Dunbar, Fay’ went to Gryffindor.

“Three minutes!” Susan exclaimed and Daisy’s eyes widened.

All eyes had been on her for three whole minutes! Suddenly, she was very glad that the hat had covered her eyes. She thought she might have died of embarrassment had she seen everyone staring at her for that long.

“Finch-Fletchley, Justin!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Daisy clapped as a long faced boy with brown hair sat across from Susan and shook his hand with a smile. Three new potential friends in her house, she thought, and two of them would be in her dormitory!

“Finnegan, Seamus!” McGonagall called and Daisy turned to see the boy with the thick Irish accent that she had talked to on the train platform and in the boat getting onto the stool.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat announced and she clapped and smiled.

Cedric leaned over as McGonagall called for ‘Goldstein, Anthony’.

“You’ll have to tell me all about what the hat said to you later, alright?” Cedric whispered and she nodded as the boy was sent to Ravenclaw.

“Goyle, Gregory!” McGonagall called and Daisy turned again to see that it was the boy who had been rude to her on the train, another of Malfoy’s friends.

“SLYTHERIN!” The hat shouted and Daisy wasn’t surprised that Malfoy had been right about his house as well.

“Granger, Hermione!” Professor McGonagall said and Daisy sat up even further to watch her take her place on the stool.

She hoped she would be in Hufflepuff, she had rather liked talking to her and Neville on the train and it would be nice to share a dormitory with her.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat called and although she was a little disappointed, she still clapped loudly for her friend.

She caught Hermione’s eye after she sat down and smiled at her while ‘Greengrass, Daphne’ went to Slytherin. The Weasleys welcomed Hermione and Daisy was glad that she was smiling widely as they shook her hand.

“Hopkins, Wayne!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

A boy with tussled blonde hair ran over to the table and sat down, shaking everyones’ hands and smiling widely. Daisy was excited to have a new housemate.

“Jones, Megan!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

A brunette girl skipped over to the table and Daisy shook her hand, eager to speak with her new dorm-mate when the sorting was over.

“Li, Sue!” McGonagall called and Neville looked back at Daisy nervously, knowing he was likely next.

Daisy nodded and smiled encouragingly, Neville looking like he was going to be sick as he turned back around when the girl was sent to Ravenclaw.

“Longbottom, Neville!” Professor McGonagall called.

Neville began to weave his way to the front of the crowd but he tripped on the steps leading up to the platform. There were scattered laughs throughout the hall and Daisy threw a dirty look at Malfoy when she saw him laughing among the first-years. Neville got up quickly, his face looking beet red with embarrassment as he sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head and thought for a bit, taking almost a minute before it sorted him. Daisy hoped he’d be put in Hufflepuff, she’d really like having her friend in her house.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat yelled and Neville looked shocked as he headed to the Gryffindor table, hat still on his head.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and he scrambled back to return it. Daisy clapped and cheered, catching Neville’s eye to smile at him as he sat down. He waved and she waved back excitedly. Cedric leaned over again.

“Do you know him?” He asked as ‘MacDougal, Morag’ was sorted into Gryffindor, having had her sorting stalled by Neville accidentally taking the hat.

“We met on the train, I helped him find his toad. He’s really nice.” She whispered back and Cedric looked pleased that Daisy had made friends already.

“MacMillian, Ernest!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

A stout boy with blonde hair joined the table and smiled at his new housemates.

“Malfoy, Draco!”

Daisy turned to watch him walk confidently up to the stool and sit. The hat hadn’t even touched his head when it screamed “SLYTHERIN!” He smirked and left to join his new house. Once he was seated, he looked over at Daisy and smirked once more. Daisy rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the sorting.

“Moon, Leanne!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

A dark haired girl approached and Daisy smiled at her new dorm-mate.

“Nott, Theodore!” McGonagall called and Daisy saw he was the dark haired boy she had seen in Malfoy’s friend group on the stairs.

“SLYTHERIN!” The hat called and the boy scampered off to sit with Malfoy.

“Parkinson, Pansy!” McGonagall said and Daisy watched as the rather rude girl who had been in the boat with her was sent to Slytherin.

The twins who had been sitting in the compartment with Hermione, were called next. ‘Patil, Padma’ going to Ravenclaw and ‘Patil, Parvati’ going to Gryffindor.

“Potter, Harry!” Professor McGonagall announced.

A hush fell over the hall, silent in anticipation to see where the famous boy who lived would go. The hat took a minute or two to think, the students getting more antsy by the second.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat suddenly announced and the Gryffindor table roared, rising to their feet in glee. They were louder than any cheer had been yet and excitedly shook his hand and patted his back as he joined their table, sitting next to the older Weasleys.

“Smith, Zacharias!” McGonagall shouted over the prolonged cheering, forcing the house’s cheers to die down as the nervous looking boy approached the stool.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat shouted and was met with middling clapping, sounding extremely quiet compared to what Harry had received.

Daisy, and most of Hufflepuff house, cheered a little louder to make up for it as the tall and skinny blonde boy sat down with a meek smile.

“Thomas, Dean!” McGonagall called and she watched the nice boy from the platform was sent to Gryffindor.

Daisy’s stomach grumbled, she looked and saw that there were only two people left after ‘Turpin, Lisa’ was sent to Ravenclaw.

“Weasley, Ronald!” McGonagall said and Daisy was not surprised when the hat called “GRYFFINDOR!”

Everyone in the Weasley family was or had been a Gryffindor and she suspected that next year Ginny would likely be the same.

“Zabini, Blaise!”

The last student was called and the restless hall seemed relieved. It was the last of the boys from Malfoy’s compartment.

“SLYTHERIN!” The hat called and even students from other houses clapped to celebrate the sorting having ended.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood once more.

“Let the feast begin!” He announced and plates laden with steaming food appeared on the tables, much to the glee of the students.

The hall burst into conversation as students began to pile food on their plates and talk with their friends and housemates. Cedric helped Daisy get to a plate of chicken that was too far out of her reach and she was surprised when she bit into it to find that it was the most delicious thing she’d ever had in her life. Patricia and Cedric realized that the nine new Hufflepuff students were being very quiet, seemingly too shy to make conversation as they ate.

“You’re all a quiet lot aren’t you?” Cedric asked and the first years looked up at him nervously.

“There’s nothing wrong with that of course, it’s perfectly normal to be a little shy on your first night at Hogwarts.” Patricia said with a kind smile that put them at ease.

“I’m Cedric Diggory and this is Patricia Stimpson. We’re third years and we’re always here to help you if you need it. Welcome to Hufflepuff. Any questions you have, we’re always here to answer them.” Cedric said.

One of the boys, Justin, she remembered, spoke first.

“Is she your sister?” He asked, motioning to Daisy.

“Yes, Daisy is my little sister and I’m sure she’s excited to get to know you all.” He provided, trying to get the first years to start talking to one another.

“It’s Justin? Right?” Daisy asked and the boy nodded with a smile.

“Must be nice to have an older sibling at Hogwarts, you probably know all the secrets, huh?” Another boy asked. “Oh, I’m Ernie by the way.”

“Is it true that the Hufflepuff house ghost is named ‘The Fat Friar’?” Susan asked her.

“Yes. And our common room is down in the dungeons by the kitchen.” Daisy answered.

“The dungeons?” Zacharias asked, a slight tinge of fear in his voice.

“Oh, it’s not as scary as it sounds.” Patricia assured him with a smile.

“Do you think they’ll let us into the kitchens whenever we’re hungry?” Wayne asked the other first years, his mouth full of food.

“The head of house is Professor Sprout. She’s the Herbology professor, I heard some older students talking about her on the train.” Hannah informed them.

“I hope she’s nice.” Leanne said wistfully.

“So where is everyone from?” Megan asked.

Satisfied that the first years were engaging with one another, Patricia and Cedric began to chat about summer homework. Daisy was having a great time, getting to know her new house-mates and was quite enjoying the meal too. Halfway through dinner, the school ghosts entered the Hall with a gust of cold wind. The Fat Friar, a large jovial man with a large mug of mead in hand, greeted every student in his house by name and stopped to learn the names of the new students. After he floated away to speak with Professor Sprout, the conversation turned to each student’s interests.

By the time dessert was served, she had learned that Leanne and Ernie both enjoyed Gobstones while Wayne and Megan enjoyed playing Exploding Snap. Daisy was excited to learn that Justin and Hannah liked wizard’s chess and they all vowed to play a little tournament together to see who was the best of the three of them. Susan revealed that she loved watching quidditch and was a huge Holyhead Harpies fan, leading them all to discuss their favorite teams. During dessert, Cedric’s friends all stopped by to drop two galleons onto the table for Patricia and Cedric.

“Thought you were on my side, kid, I was gonna split the winnings with you.” Roger joked to Daisy as he placed the coins on the table.

Adrian let the Hufflepuff first years play with Dipsy while he fished around in his pockets to find where he had put his Galleons, much to their glee.

“Thought you’d be with me but at least I was right about Potter.” Kenneth said when he delivered his share.

After they were gone, Patricia and Cedric divided the coins, three galleons each. Cedric pressed one of them into Daisy’s palm.

“Only fair I give some to you.” He said.

A dark haired boy and a blonde girl stood up from further down the table and announced “First years, come with us!”

Daisy looked to Cedric.

“The prefects are going to take you to the common room and show you around, the rest of us will be up in a few minutes.” He explained.

“I am Gabriel Truman, and this is Rebecca Merchant, we will be your prefects this year!” The boy said.

Daisy and her new friends all stood and followed, the other houses’ first years doing the same with their prefects. As she walked down the row towards the door, she looked up at the ceiling one more time, wondering what it would look like in the morning. The Hufflepuffs followed the prefects out of the Great Hall and over to the grand staircase, which amazed them all. She looked up and saw staircases, moving by themselves, stretching up what looked like twenty floors but she knew was much less. Practically every inch of the walls were covered by paintings of all shapes and sizes, their inhabitants smiling, waving, and greeting the first years.

“Welcome to Hogwarts!” A painting of a bearded wizard in a long red robe exclaimed.

“Gryffindors! This way!” Percy Weasley said and she waved to Neville and Hermione as they headed up a staircase behind him.

The Ravenclaws were led up a different staircase and Daisy watched amazed as it switched directions mid-group, much to the prefects’ exasperation as the first years began to panic.

“No! No! Stay right there! The staircase will return this direction in a moment, just don’t move!” The Ravenclaw girl prefect called and the Hufflepuffs giggled.

“Alright, Slytherins, this way!” Another prefect called, leading them down a staircase instead of up.

“Hufflepuffs, come along!” Rebecca said and they followed her down the same staircase, everything getting darker as they descended.

It was dark and cold in the dungeons and Daisy actually shivered. Torches lit the walls and there were beautiful tapestries and paintings hanging about, helping to make the atmosphere less dismal. There were doors every so often but all were closed so she had no clue what classrooms lay behind them.

“Do you think the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor common rooms are also in a place this creepy?” Justin whispered.

“I don’t think so.” Ernie whispered back. “Maybe we should’ve all asked the hat to put us in one of them.”

The group laughed. The long hallway came to a fork, the group of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, now all mixed up, coming to a stop behind the four prefects.

“Slytherins, this way!” One of the prefects said, leading them down the left fork.

Daisy felt someone bump her shoulder as they passed and she looked to find Draco Malfoy standing there.

“My apologies.” He said with a smirk before continuing on.

“I saw that, he did that on purpose!” Justin said.

“If he’s bothering you, we can take care of it. Hufflepuffs have to stick together, you know?” Ernie added and Justin nodded in agreement.

“No, I’m alright, thank you though.” Daisy said, smiling at the thought that her new friends were already ready to fight for her.

“If you change your mind, just say the word and we’ll-” Justin said before he was cut off by Gabriel speaking as the last of the Slytherins were parted from the group of Hufflepuffs.

“Everyone Hufflepuff?” He asked and they all nodded. “Good! This way to the common room!”

They followed him down the right side of the fork, passing a large door. The smell of food was strong and even through the door, the sounds of cooking food and washing plates could be heard.

“That’s the kitchens! Strictly off limits to students unless you have been assigned detention in there!” Gabriel said, leading the first years to frown with disappointment.

Soon they came across the end of the hallway and a door that looked like the top of a very large barrel, round and wooden. There were smaller barrels fixed to the wall around the larger door, giving off the illusion that it was all a stack of barrels in a wine cellar. The group came to a stop as Rebecca turned to address them.

“All houses have passwords to enter their common rooms that change weekly, but Hufflepuff has another way to get in if you forget the password. This week’s password is ‘Helga Hufflepuff’, simple to remember, but should you ever forget, simply tap on these barrels in this order, watch Gabriel carefully now!” Rebecca said and all the first years fixed their eyes on Gabriel, who raised a fist and tapped twice on one barrel, once on the one next to it, and then three more times on the one above them.

The large door swung inward and the prefects ushered the group inside to a large, well-lit, and warm room. Across the room from the door was a grand fireplace, already lit and roaring and Daisy noticed that the mantle had badgers carved into it. The wooden floors were almost completely covered by overlapping mismatched rugs of different shades of yellow. There were yellow and black upholstered couches, chairs, and beanbags thrown about the room, dotted with wooden tables. There were potted plants everywhere, seemingly on every table, shelf, and windowsill, all vibrant greens, many with long vines that hung down from their pots. The blend of the smell of food from the kitchens and the plants set Daisy at ease.

The windows at the top of the stone walls, near the ceilings were a mix of circles and half-circles, moonlight streaming through them. She looked up and saw that the ceiling was enchanted to look as if it were covered entirely by leaves. Cedric had mentioned that the leaves changed color with the seasons and she noticed that they were autumn colored, beautiful reds, yellows, and oranges making a gorgeous canopy. There was a notice board on one wall, empty at that moment save a single parchment piece that said “Welcome to Hogwarts and Welcome Back!” The shelves and tables all had books, candles, and tea cups on them. Daisy noticed there was a wizard’s chess board on one of the tables in the corner and excitedly pointed it out to Justin and Hannah. Just above the fireplace was a small round portrait of Helga Hufflepuff, smiling down at her new house members. There was another round door to the left, by the notice board that she assumed went to the dormitories.

Gabriel and Rebecca let the first years look around a little, taking it all in before they stepped in front of the fireplace and called for them to join. Daisy, Hannah, and Susan sat on the comfy couch, Ernie and Justin taking the chairs next to the couch, as Leanne, Wayne, Zach, and Megan took various spots either on beanbags, the floor, or standing behind the couch. Gabriel and Rebecca smiled at them all and they did a quick roll call to ensure they knew everyone’s names.

“Alright first years, we are very excited to welcome you to Hufflepuff house! But before we can show you to your dormitories, we have to go over a few rules.” Gabriel said.

Daisy and her friends listened as Gabriel and Rebecca went over the many different rules of Hogwarts regarding curfew, behavior expectations, and general restrictions, although Daisy already knew most of them from Cedric.

“This door here leads to the dormitories.” Gabriel said, pointing to the round door Daisy had noticed by the notice board. “For the next seven years, your year’s dormitories will be ones furthest down the hall, boys on the left side, girls to the right. The portrait at the end of the hallway is of Newt Scamander, a famous Hufflepuff you have likely heard of. He does talk so I would suggest not violating curfew or attempting to access other’s dormitories as he is very capable of informing us of rule breakers.”

“Now, if you have any questions, or need anything at all, Gabriel and I are always here for you. Now you are excused, you may stay here in the common room if you’d like or go to explore your dormitories. Good night.” Rebecca said with a smile.

Immediately, the group rushed to the door, excited to see their dorms and pushed it open. There was a long torch-lit hallway, seven doors on each side, and a large portrait of Newt Scamander on the wall at the end. He looked just as he had in the picture on the back of the textbook he wrote that Daisy had bought at Diagon Alley for care of magical creatures class, freckle-specked face with tussled reddish brown hair. He smiled at the students, a small leafy green creature that Daisy knew to be a bowtruckle sat on his shoulder and waved happily.

The boys went to their door on the left as Daisy pushed open the door to the right, the girls stepping inside to see their new home. They found a large and cozy looking room with five four-poster canopy beds covered by patchwork quilts, a nightstand, small dresser, chair, and small bookshelf beside each. The stone floor was again covered in mismatched yellow rugs, although not as completely covered as the common room had been. Copper lamps and plant pots hung on the walls, half-circle windows at the top of the stone walls with more plants on the windowsills, long, leafy vines stretching down towards the floor. The entire room was toasty warm, due to a metal furnace in the center, a wooden table beside it that they could use for studying if they pulled their chairs over. There was also a wooden door that led to a small bathroom with a sink, mirror, toilet, laundry bin, and bath tub with a shower head.

“This is even better than Cedric described!” Daisy exclaimed as she looked around.

Daisy found her trunk in front of one of the beds, her uniforms now with her house crest sitting on top, along with several Hufflepuff neckties and a long knitted yellow and black scarf. She laid down on the bed looking up at the yellow fabric canopy above her bed that seemed to shimmer in the lamplight. The bed was so comfortable that she was sad to get up so she could begin unpacking. Hannah and Susan took the beds closest to her and they set to work unpacking their trunks.

Daisy discovered that Hannah had a brown and white barn owl named Gilbert in a cage on top of her trunk and that Susan was taking her ginger tabby cat, Mr Whiskers, out of it’s cage and putting it on a pillow on her chair. She saw that Megan had a small round fishbowl, enchanted not to break or spill on the journey to Hogwarts with several very pretty fish that changed colors as they swam around. Daisy organized all her clothes into the dresser, her school books onto the bookshelf, and placed a framed picture of her family onto the nightstand. She took her toiletries to the bathroom and found that there were five drawers under the sink, stowing her toothbrush and hairbrush in one of them. As she was putting the finishing touches on the area around her bed, there was a knock at the door. Leanne opened it to find Patricia standing there. Daisy went to join them at the door.

“Hello girls, settling in alright?” She asked and they nodded. “Good. Daisy, Cedric wants to speak with you in the common room if you have a moment.”

Daisy smiled widely and said “I’ll be right back guys!” before leaving to head to the common room, now filled with older students lounging around. She found Cedric sitting in a chair by the fireplace, waiting for her.

“Cedric! Everything is so much more beautiful and cozy than you described!” She said and he smiled.

“I’m glad you’re pleased. Sunflower’s cage can stay in my room and after I send mum and dad a letter tonight, she’ll be living in the owlery, alright?” He asked and Daisy nodded. “Is there anything you want to say to them in the letter?”

“Just that I love them and I miss them and I’m really excited to be in Hufflepuff and I love my dorm and the common room and my new friends and housemates!” She rambled off and Cedric chuckled.

“I’ll make sure I get all that down, now you should get to bed, don’t want to be tired and late for the first day of classes would we?” He said.

“Goodnight Ced!” She said, giving him a hug.

“Goodnight Daze.” He replied, smiling as she scampered back to her dorm.

Excited for the next day, she raced to get ready for bed, throwing on a night gown and hopping into bed as her roommates blew out their copper lamps and laid themselves down. She fell asleep quickly, imagining what life at Hogwarts would be like.


End file.
